Pups save the Bakugan
It was a warm sunny day and it was also the day of the grand opening of the Bakugan Battle Center and the pups were just waking up and were almost ready to go. Ryder: Come on Chase hurry up you don't miss the grand opening . Chase: Coming Ryder. he said running toward Ryder. As soon they got to the Bakugan Battle Center they sat down. Mayor Goodway: Thank you all for coming and now please welcome the founders of the Bakugan Battle Center John and Linsey. John: Thank you Mayor Goodway for that wonderful introduction. Linsey: Now what you all might not know is that when me and John founded the Bakugan Battle Center we hoped that it explains all for you need knowlge on the Bakugan's way of life. John: And if you any questions just come see us in our office. Linsey: Now go enjoy yourself. Chase: Wow I can't wait to see all the Bakugan. Skye: Come let's stop talking about it and just go in. she said running in the door. Sam: Welcome you must be Ryder and the pups I'm Sam. Ryder: Nice to meet you. Sam: Would any of you pups like a vestroian treat? he said holding a tray of treats. Chase: I'll try one. he said bitting into a treat. Skye: Well Chase how it taste? Chase: It's so sweet. Sam: I'm glad like them. Ryder: Where John and Linsey? Sam: Their in the testing lab. Ryder: Thanks for the directions. he said as all the pups started running to the testing lab. Chase: Wow this is so cool. he said as he felt a pain coming his mouth and try not let Ryder see that he was pain. John: Hello Ryder. he said as Linsey look at Chase saw that he was pain. Linsey: Uh Chase may have I a word with you? Chase: Sure Linsey. he said walking toward Linsey. Linsey: Chase what I need you to do is open withOH Chase it looks like you some cavities. Chase: Cavities, I think we better tell Ryder. Linsey: All right Chase. she said ruffling Chase's fur. Chase: Haha it tickles. he said holding his belly as Linsey's figures tickled him. Linsey: Oh look I found your weakness Chase. Chase: Hey watch the belly hahahaha. Linsey: Come on Chase I know do better than that. she said as figures started to speed up which caused Chase to go nuts with laughter. Chase: Hahahahahahaha, oh please, hahahahaha,make it stop. John: Hey Ryder is it me or is Chase laughing? Ryder: That's Chase's laugh all right. Skye: Why would Chase be laughing? John: It's sounds like Linsey has found out everything she needs know about Chase and of course his weaknesses mainly him being ticklish. Ryder: Well Why don't we go see you're right? As soon Ryder said that all of them walked to both of them to find Chase get tickled by Linsey. Linsey: Look like all you heard Chase laughing. she said as she stop tickling Chase. Chase: Ow my tooth hurts even more now. Linsey: Ryder Chase has a cavity. Ryder: How bad is it? Linsey: I've remand that we Chase ready. Rubble: Ready for what? Linsey: An oral surgery of course. Chase: Surgery. he said beginning to faint. John: Ryder before we preform the surgery we will consent. Ryder: Sure anything for Chase. John: Just so you know Ryder Chase will have to stay here for a week after the surgery. Linsey: Just 1 problem we don't have all the bakugan that can near the ingredients. Ryder: Well where can find them? John: Their in the main hall, but if all of you they'll scared and run away which is why I'll send 3 of you in with Chase so that he doesn't get hurt so which of you will step forward? Marshall: I'll go. Rocky: I will too. Zuma: Totally as long awesome bakugan. Linsey: All right then it settled I'll go open the door.